Birthday Suprises And Pocket Watches
by The Fluffy Queen
Summary: This is a RxC story so if you hate, DUN READ! It is about Rosettes birthday and how Chrno makes it special for her. It kinda short but oh well. Chapter 3 is up and I will continue!
1. The Struggle and A Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade or I would be pounded with fanmail so much and wouldn't be able to write this story. Also I wouldn't have a crappy hp pavilion computer. 

Birthday Suprises and Pocket Watches: A Chrno and Rosette Story!

Chappie 1: The Struggle and A Suprise -

'Will I ever be whole again? To live without worry and die without regret? Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get out of this dump and see the light again. But I have to stay here... for Mary's sake.' The boy sighed mournfully, looking at his palms. Suddenly, the door to the cave opened slightly to reveal a small girl. She popped her head in around the corner and gasped. "Joshua I found someone! Come look!" She said happily. Another kid, probably a little younger then the girl, looked in as well. His eyes turned to stars and he smiled. "Who are you?" The young Rosette asked. "Me? I'm Chrno." "Why are you in here Chrno?" She asked another question. Chrno looked over his shoulder to the large coffin behind him. "I am here because I choose to be." He didn't really want to give the real answer because that would hit too close to his heart. "You see, I am what you humans would call a devil." "Devil? REALLY?" The supposive Joshua ran in and shook Chrno's hand. "Wow! A real devil! Thats so awsome!" He said enthusiastically. "What are you talking about? You can't be a devil! Aren't devils supposed to be all mean and ugly?" Rosette asked, making a face she thought looked like a monster. Chrno laughed. "Well not all of them are." "Well then you must be one of the cute ones." She smiled as the devil blushed. 'Cute? I'm cute?' -That was when Chrno and Rosette first met...-

The nowaday Chrno sighed as he sat in a bench next to the large church. In all those years that he looked apon the two friends first meeting, they had been through a lot. He watched as many a girl walked by but, alas, no sign of Rosette yet. "Oi Chrno! Over here!" A voice called him and he sat up from his slouching position. "Good morning Rosette." He said warmly as she stopped in front of him. "Do you know what today is?" His ruby eyes glittered with her struggle. "August... 26th?" "No silly! It's your bithday!" He said smiling. She hit herself in the forehead. "Of course! I totally forgot!" She said to him. The pocket watch around her neck shifted and he growled. Man did he hate that thing! It was slowly ticking away Rosette's life in this world and the worst thing about it was it was his fault. It was all his fault. He needed to make this day special. He clenched his hands into fists. "Chrno? Are you ok?" Rosette's face was full of worry as she stared at him. He unclenched as he stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, would you... mabye... go out with me tonight for a birthday dinner? Sister Kate agreed to not give us any missions today." The word dinner hooked Rosette right away but then she thought about what he just said. "Go out with you? Like a d-date?" She asked stuttering. He blushed a crimson almost as dark as his eyes. "W-well I never thought about it that way but I g-guess." He replyed with his own nervousness. "Sure Chrno. I'll go." She wispered. "Then its settled." He said rather loudly and grasped her hands in his. Then, he pulled her into his embrace. "This will be the best birthday ever!" She mumbled happily. "Any day I'm with you is the best day ever for me." Chrno immediatly clasped his hands over his mouth. She looked up at him and blinked, hugging him tighter so her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat get faster. "R-Rosette? I never really had the chance to tell you this but..." "Yes? what is it Chrno?" He swallowed hard as their faces got closer together. "I... I l-lo..." He was interrupted by a small girl rounding the corner. "Rosette! Chrno! I've been looking all over for you." The apostle said smiling smugly. "Happy Birthday Rosette." "Oh Azmaria! Its just you!" The couple unlocked arms and looked at her, embarresed. The girl smiled and handed Rosette a small box. Inside was a sterling silver chain and an oddly shaped stone that matched her eyes. "Oh wow Azzy! Its beautiful! Thank you so much." The nun gently put the necklace on. "What were you two doing ver here anyway?" Azmaria asked, a little more mischeviousness in her voice. "Ummm... nothing. Now we should get going before Sister Kate changes her mind or Elder gets ideas about this." Chrno said, nervously laughing. "Go where?" The young girl asked. "Oh! Chrno's taking me to dinner tonight for my birthday." "Oh! Sounds fun. Well have a good time. I have to go to chorus." Azmaria said her final goodbyes and ran off. "Finally, now we can go." Chrno said, breathing a sigh of relief. "By the way, what were you going to tell me before she came?" Chrno immediatly blushed. "Its nothing. Now lets go before our reservations get cancelled." They rushed off to town.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muahhahaha! Now review or I will not write what happens to the couple next. Reviews keep me happy and I already have this story dun so you'd better hurry. I WANT GOOD ONES!  
-The Fluffy Queen


	2. A Date With Aion

Disclaimer: Of course... ya'll know I dun own the manga OR anime or else I would be rich and powerful and I would make more episodes where they dun die. Crappity I hate that. Oh well, on with the story (with more paragraphs!) 

Birthday Suprises And Pocket Watches: A Chrno and Rosette Story!

Chappie 2: A Date with Aion

"Sooooo..." Chrno kicked the ground as they walked together silently. "What was your most embarressing moment EVER?" He asked trying to break the ice. "Ummm... I went to school with my pants down." Rosette said blushing. Chrno burst out laughing and tryed to hold his stomach from laughing so hard. Rosette became more embarresed. "What about you?" "Well..." Chrno started, trying to catch his breath. "I fell off my horse when I was riding through the desert. I fell right into a big pile of camel dung. It's never happened since though!." They both laughed and by the time they got to the resturaunt, they were clutching eachother for support. The waiter just smiled and shook his head. "Young love." He wispered under his breath as he lead the two to their table. Chrno sat opposite of the nun, staring at her longingly. When she finally drug her eyes from the kitchen doors, she stared back, her ocean blue eyes meeting his ruby ones. "What?" "You look lovely." She blushed. "T-Thank you..." She tried to look for something to catch her attention but nothing worked. She turned her attention back to his eyes. 'What is he talking about?' She thought.

Rosette shifted nervously in her seat and sighed. She took a sip of her water and set her hands in the middle of the table. 'Here's my chance.' Chrno thought as he took a ddep breath. Then, he slowly placed a hand apon hers. "Rosette... we've been friends for a long time... and I've thought about this for a while..." He swallowed hard. She now had full attention on him. "I... want to be more then friends." She gasped. "I love you." He finished and looked down at the table. Than, they both heard a laugh from the curtains by their table. Azmaria came into view, laughing and giggling like she just heard the funniest joke in the world. "Sorry but we're going to have to ask you to leave." The cook and the manager looked at the three 'children' and frowned. Chrno sighed. "Can this day go any worse?"

They left the resturaunt dissapointed, Rosette even more so because she didn't get to eat. "Ummm.. I'm really sorry guys. I know you wanted this night to yourself." Azmaria said silently. "Its ok." They couple said at the same time. They blushed and looked at eachother before turning away. They sat on a hill after settling in, Azmaria in Rosette's lap and Chrno beside them. "Uhhh.. Chrno... about tonight..." She was interrupted by the devil. "Its ok. But I ment everything. It came from my heart." Rosette gasped again quietly and turned to him. He had a look olf determination in his eye as he stared off to the moonlit horizon. "R-Really?" He nodded, turning to her. "Ummm... I..." She was once again interrupted at the ground shook furiously. "Hello.. Sinner Chrno." A deep voice said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muahahahaha! Can you guess who that is? I am going to leave you here... for now. I just want to make this 3 chappies long insted of 2. Hopefully, I will be able to post my Spirited Away and Zutara story up here in a little while. I will be looking forward to that. Well Happy Late Thanksgiving yall and I will end this story soon. Bi Bi:) The Fluffy Queen


	3. Sickness Drives Us All Away

Disclaimer: Ok you've heard enough... I dun own it ok? If I did, I wouldn't make them die in eppie 26 of the anime. Grrrrr... 

(A/N: Authors Notes?) Ummm... yeah. Thanks to the people who reviewed but... I didn't really get any good ones. Do you guys not like this story or somethin? I'M A BAD WRITER! crys Fine. I'll make smaller paragraphs... I wuv the Phantom. hugs Phantom plushie And I am very sorry I haven't updated for like... a generation. BUT I WAS BUSY! (with stuffs)

Chappie 3: Sickness Draws Us All Away...

* * *

"Hello... Sinner Chrno." A dark voice seeped though the misty air. Chrno immediatly knew who this was.

"Aion! What are you doing here?" He asked, growling. Rosstte also looked up into the tree as two blood red eyes stared down at them.

"Is that anyway to greet your old friend Chrno? After I've traveled so far to come and see you." A silver haired man jumped from the old oak and landed with a thud in front of them. He smiled at Rosette who had stepped forward to join Chrno in staring down the devil.

"You shouldn't be here Aion. The city is no place for devils like you." Aion's smile faded as he glared at Chrno.

"Devils like me? LIKE ME? What about you? You were the one who chose to follow Mary's path and stay in that dark hell-hole you called a place of solitude. You disgust me." He shoved Chrno into the soft dirt under them and placed his shoe ontop of his head. Chrno choked on his words and struggled underneath the immence weight.

"As for you, my dear. You will come with me to my home across the ocean." Aion addressed Azmaria, who was now fully awake and hiding behind Rosette.

"You won't take Azmaria!" She said angerly, blocking view of the young apostle.

"Oh I won't will I? Well we'll just see about that now won't we?" His smirk returned but this time it was sinister, a smile fit for the most diabolical person in the world. Rosette shrunk back a little but she refused to back down. Azmaria was her friend, as was Chrno. She would not let anything happen to them.

Suddenly, the ground shook furiously as it did when Aion first appeared. Creases in the earth appeared under Rosette's fet and she backed up, trying to avoid falling in at all costs. Unfortunatly, Azmaria didn't follow and was stuck on the side with Aion and Chrno.

"Now... I bid you farewell my dear friend." Aion said evilly as he grabbed Azmaria by the arm violently. But he didn't forget about Rosette. He sent a tremmer so large that a crack came flying towards her and she fell, grabbing a hold of the ledge just before the red and black abyss consumed her.

"Rosette!" Chrno yelled but it was too late. Aion had flew off and Rosette's hand was slipping. If he couldn't get to her in time...

* * *

Ok. I know. Cliffie. But I just adore cliffies. Well I guess Merry Early Christmas everybody and I will try to update either this weekend or during Winter Break. Well I guess... ummmm... R+R please! 


	4. Authors little note

Ok this chapter is going to be... not really a chapter but a little note for all you readers out there not reviewing because... oh I dont know. But anyway, here it is.

A/N: I got 1 review for last chapter. Why is that? In all, 6 reviews and anly one was actually NICE! Man, do you guys just not like me or something? I am not putting up another chapter UNTIL someone reviews nicely again and I have 8 reviews. That is all. -goes off to play DS- 


	5. A Devil's Way Of Life

Disclaimer: I dun own Chrno Crusade and the smell of Edward Elric belongs to my friend Nichole. -shudders- I don't even want to know. 

A/N: I'm very sorry for the inconvenience about the last chapter but I'm in a very bad mood today... and I lost at 'Harry Potter Scene It?' so yeah... gomen. Now on with the story.

The REEEEEAL Chappie 4: A Devil's Way of Life

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosette hung on for her very life.

"Chrno! Help me!" She yelled helplessly. Why did he have to be so far away? She began to slip off of the rocky ledge she held on to.

"I'm Coming Rosette..." Chrno wispered under his breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard as the watch around Rosettes neck rattled.

"CHRNO NO! I'm not worth it." She said, a shaky tear falling down her cheek. But it was too late. Chrno had already turned full devil (or full demon. Inuyasha style!) and was flying towards her fast.

As soon as he got there though, she was falling, down down... into the bottomless hell hole. She shut her eyes tightly as the ar around her became hotter and stuffier. She could have sworn she almost passed out from the extreme pressure. Chrno flew down and grasped her by the hand.

"I have promised to protect you Rosette... you won't end up like Mary." He said with a sad look in his ruby eyes. She looked up at him and flinched as her feet touched the flames that were now erupting from the dark crease. Chrno flew up and set her on her feet.

"Chrno... thank you." She said before fainting in his arms. Chrno transformed back into his child form and picked her up gently. Then, he took her back to the Magdalan Order to be treated.

Back to the M.O. as I like to call it.

"Ch-Chrno... where are you?" Rosette asked, stirring from her sleep. Chrno grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm right here Rosette... Don't worry, I won't leave you." He smiled mournfully. She looked horrible, all wrapped up in bandages. He even had a headband of that thick gauze.

"My birthday was pretty sucky huh?" She struggled to laugh but it came out as more of a whimper. He sighed.

"Yeah... you took quite a beating. And Azmaria's gone too. So I guess it would be catagorized as sucky." Chrno swallowed to see her reaction from what he just told her but she just tilted her head towards him.

"We'll save her... I swear on my brother's name we'll save her." Rosette opened her cool blue eyes a bit and looked him over.

"I know Rosette... I know"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok... ummm... a little longer this time around huh? I listened to David Bowie while writing it. He fuels my inspiration! -waves candle- BTW, R&R OR NO 5TH CHAPPIE!


	6. Promises Never Broken

Disclaimer: Aw you know... I don't own a thing except for my manga books. 

A/N: -sniff- Thanks for all those reviews... I finally have 10! I'm so happy... I am hoping before my first writers block that I have 100 (not just for this fic. Once I start my others!)

Chappie 5: Promises Never Broken

* * *

For the next 3 days, Rosette and Chrno we're 'grounded' to the Order. Sister Kate made sure that Rosette didn't have ANY missions then. That and not allowing Elder to bring her any new gun offers. This made Rosette super angry.

"Man I'm so bored!" The girl yelled and slammed her head back on her head. Chrno hesitated before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to relax a bit Rosette... that meeting with Aion really took a lot out of us. I think just 3 days off will do us good." He tried to smile but really, he was getting impatient too. What is happening to Azmaria while they're stuck in this place? They were about to find out.

The moment Sister Kate walked in that door to tell the two demon exterminators that they could go, Rosette rushed out with Chrno right behind her. They made they're way to the car and drove to the hill where Aion appeared to them.

"Where would he go?" Rosette asked, looking around at all the damage in the ground from 3 nights ago.

"I know... but the only way there is to fly." Chrno looked expectantly towards Rosette who's eyes went wide. He shook her head.

"No... it's too dangerous, I won't risk your life." He wispered. Rosette took his hand, making him look up at her.

"You have to... for Azmaria's sake." She said quietly, her blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight cast overhead. He sighed and nodded gently.

"Ok... lets go." The pocket watch around the woman's neck glowed and rattled, finally opening and Chrno changed again for the 2nd time in a week.

"Hop on my back." He said in a damanding tone. He wanted to hurry and not take Rosette's lifeforce any longer than he nedded. They flew fast over the waters to a small island. (not the island where Aion lives XP) It seemed to be abandoned except for a building right in the middle. It was covered in moss and dirt and looked to have been deserted for a while now.

"Lets go. This island used to be where me and Aion and the other sinners did reserch. Me and Aion used to be good friends. USED to be." He continued walking, Rosette right behind him.

"But then... everything changed when Mary came along." He stopped and looked down, remembering a long forgotton friend. Rosette shook his arm.

"We've got to keep moving. What if Azmaria's in trouble?" She asked frowning. Chrno looked back up and forward, nodding. They continued into the cave that entered the building.

"Shhh... I hear something."Rosette said quietly, listening hard to the conversation in the other room.

"And now... you will be the last piece to my puzzle." There were rattling chains as Aion spoke. Chrno turned to Rosette and she looked up at him.

"You get Azmaria and I'll take care of Aion." He said quietly. She was about to rush into the room when Chrno stopped her.

"Oh Rosette... be careful" He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you." He said with a soft tone.

Rosette was stunned but when Chrno left to the room and she heard yelling, she knew what had to be done. And nothing was going to stand in her way.

* * *

How was that for an ending? I think I dun good here. I dunno though, you guys gotta review for me so I can know if YOU liked it. Review! I will wait. -sits in corner, stroking Roy plushie's head-


	7. Author's Note

Okay. I want your opinion. I didn't update for a long time, I'm sorry, but I really didn't like this story. Uhhhh, if you did and you want me to like... write more, I need 5 incouragement reviews. PLEASE! Okay well then, I will TTYL bi bi peoples! -The Fluffy Muffin Queen 


	8. Author's Note 2

-sniffle- Awww you guys are great. Okay okay. I'll finish the story-ith. Here's some shoutouts to make this possable, just cause I want to. Thennnn on with the story on the next chapter. 

Anamay2: You are so nice. I will write more! -throws arms in the air- For Chrono and Rosette!

Raspberrysorbet: I really didn't think my fic was great... thank you. -goes to cry for joy, waving fan with Uchiha symbol on it-

MisoGirl: -huggles- Thanks for sticking with me from the beginning. You too Smokey. Your reviews are something I look forward to.

Chrono's Mistress: Arc shall finish-ith the fic-ith. Yay!

Inuyashagirl22: I know that. -sweatdrop- Gomen. I was typing very fast and ment to say she hit her hand on her head. Yeeeeeeeeah. Thanks for reviewing though!

GKUCutie: Well then, I will talk to you later! Anyway, I shall update this weekend before my friend comes over at 3 on Saturday. -laughs akwardly- Sumimasen for all the author's notes. I'm a little... preoccupied. -lol- THE OFFICE!

Well then, thanks to you guys, this story will be going on for at least another two chapters. Thanks again!


	9. A Battle of Crosses

"Ack. Sinner Chrno. So you decided to show up." Aion circled around the young demon, who, even in his full devil form, was still much shorter."Chrno!" Azmaria tried to get his attention but to no avail.  
"Aion. Let her go!"  
"Ah but you haven't even met my apprentice yet. Joshua!" He whistled and the lights suddenly went out.  
"Come on..." Rosette had managed to get around the two squalling devils up to Azmaria's holding tank. "Rosette! Thank good---" She was stopped when Rosette put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh... we've got to hurry and get you out of here."  
"Not so fast..." The Milta looked up into the eyes of her younger brother. "Hey sis. Long time no see!" With that last word, she was kicked into the wall and immidiatly lost conciousness. "Rosette!" Chrno and Azmaria cried out at the same time.  
"Well it looks like your plan went awry. Too bad." The older devil laughed. Joshua walked to Aion's side and stared Chrno eye to eye. "Who's this?" He asked Aion, pointing to our favorite devil.  
"This is... well he's an old friend of mine. I need you to 'escort' him off the island. Him and your sister. Is that understood?" Joshua nodded. "Completely."  
A few attacks later, Chrno found himself in the same state as Rosete, slumped against the wall with bruises to match any boxers. "Well Rosette... it looks like we've failed..."  
Then, he noticed a tiny piece of plastic sticking out of Rosette's collar. "Huh?" He lifted a wounded arm and pulled at it, Rosette's face coming off to reveal... Satella's! "I can't believe... I helped her..." She mumbled, finally regaining her conciousness.  
"What?" Aion was watching all of this, noticing he had made a mistake. "That's right! And now we're gonna go. Come on Chrno!" "Right." This was all a part of their plan, and Chrno wasn't that badly hurt after all.  
He stood up quickly and slung Satella over one shoulder as Rosette ran out the rusted door, Azmaria in tow. "Do you need me to follow them, sir?" Joshua asked, looking up at Aion. But the older devil had already gone out the door after them, only to be greeted by a disapearing figure in the distance, flying away.  
"No!" He called for his bird and gave it a few orders; simple things... like to keep an eye on the two 'troublemakers'. "We'll see who gets the last laugh."

* * *

"Whew." Rosette silently closed the pocket watch as Azmaria relaxed in her bed. "That was close, huh guys?" Chrno looked away and Rosette didn't say anything, just remained quiet.  
"He has such... empty eyes now..." She whispered, then shook her head, giving the younger girl a smile. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She stopped suddenly as Chrno drew her into his arms,sighing.  
"It's okay to cry. I know how it feels. Aion was my friend before Mary came... she took away his power over me." The boy looked off into the distance, Rosette still in his arms. "I have a feeling this isn't over yet." All the while a silver bird with red eyeswatched them from the window still.

* * *

Hey, yo, konichiwa and hola to all you folks out there. Sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long but I FINALLY GOT OVER MY FOOD POISENING AND WRITERS BLOCK! Yeah, well you see, I went to Las Vegas just last week and got food poisening from Dennys. NEVER eat at Dennys. I spent a whole night kissing the porcilin god or whatever they say... more like making out. God Ihate being sick. Well then, I guess I will update more now that it's summer break! Yay. Well I guess review if you can. They kep me full of gingerbread cookie. Yuuuuummy. --The Fluffy Muffin Queen


End file.
